I Believe
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: When Pietro is forced to sing in an assembly in front of the whole school in order to pass a class, he finds a way to let the XMen know how the other half lives.


The four teenagers sat around the living room, each yelling at the others to do something about the banging they could hear from upstairs. Fred, Todd, Lance, and Wanda listened as another loud thump was heard from upstairs.

"That was a chair," Lance announced, nodding his head.

"How long do you think he's gonna be pissed, yo?"

"Until about three weeks after he goes through with it," answered Wanda, voice monotonous.

Pietro ran down the stairs, stopping in front of his family. His hair was styled perfectly, but his face was contorted in anger and embarrassment. "How dare they do that to me?" he demanded, chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought hyperventilation.

"Calm down, Tro. It's just one day, and one song. We needed one person from each English class. Your name just happened to be the one drawn," Lance explained calmly, trying his hardest to reason with the irate boy.

"And-what-song-am-I-supposed-to-choose-huh?-I-mean-it's-not-like-they-prepared-me-or-anything!-This-is-so-unfair-and-they-should-be-sued-for-possible-damages-to-a-teenager's-mental-health!" Pietro continued panting after his rant. Wanda smirked at her brother while Lance hung his head. Those two were the only people in the world who could decipher Pietro babble. Todd and Fred just stared at the blond blankly.

"Just find a CD in your room, memorize one of the songs, go up there next Friday, and sing it." At the assembly the next week, one student from every English class in the school was chosen – or volunteered – to sing something in front of everyone. No one in Pietro and Lance's English class had volunteered, so they drew names out of a hat. Pietro was the one drawn.

"Fine," Pietro pouted, stomping up to his room.

…

"Why this one?"

"It's got meaning to me."

"Are you ready?"

"Sure. Why not? I've got the karaoke version right here, and it's not like I can avoid this and pass that class."

"You must really be nervous."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're talking at a normal speed; that doesn't happen unless you're extremely nervous."

"There are a lot of people here…"

"You'll do fine."

Pietro was one of the last people to go up in the assembly, and the X-Men and Brotherhood were preparing themselves for the screeching that they felt was sure to come. Wanda sat calmly, knowing what she could expect from her brother, since he claimed to have personal reasons for choosing this particular song. If it meant something to him, he would do fine. The slender boy stepped onto the stage as drums and techno music filtered through the sound system.

Pietro stepped up to the mic and opened his mouth to begin. He almost smirked when he saw the X-Men wince in anticipation. They were shocked, though, when a rich tenor floated through the crowd.

"I believe the sun should never set upon an argument."

All of the mutants in the room were further shocked when they saw images accompanying the words of the song. They saw a young Pietro and Wanda screaming at each other, both of their faces almost purple with rage. Later that night they saw the blond boy slip into his sister's room and lay down beside her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, argument forgiven.

"I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands."

Pietro doing everything he could to please his father, even betraying his family. Later he was on his knees begging Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood to forgive him. His face lit up from within when he was told he could come back to them.

Wanda walked in the door to Mystique's house and caught sight of Pietro. The mutants could feel his pain when he realized that Wanda, his twin, was fully willing and capable of killing him. Later, she smiled at him, just a vrief, fleeting smile, but Pietro's heart soared.

"I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you."

All of the Brotherhood gathered around a kitchen table, not long after Mystique abandoned them again. Spread over the table was piles of Pixie Stix, cakes, pies, cookies, brownies, and almost every other sugar-lover's dream. An hour later all five teens were holding their stomachs and moaning, but still eating the sweets.

"I believe you're parents did the best job they knew how to do."

Magneto raising his hand to hit his children. Everyone in the audience could hear his wry tone of voice when he sang that particular line, but the normal humans couldn't fully understand why. Another image of Magneto, this time telling his son that he was sending Wanda away for her own good; that she'd come back when she was better.

"I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem."

An image of various girls looking in Cosmo Magazines, among others, and comparing themselves to the models. A young girl who had been friends with Pietro and Evan, staring at her own bloody wrists while Pietro shouted for help. Her bitter smile as she told the blond that if she couldn't be as pretty as those models, then at least she could be happy.

"I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone."

Flashes of being yelled at or hit by various people in his life, followed by Pietro sitting alone in his room, finally at peace from all of the screams. Then a flash of Rogue, sitting on her bed in the room she had occupied when living with the Brotherhood, unaware of Pietro's presence, and smiling to herself, finally happy.

"I believe in Karma; what you give is what you get returned."

Evan Daniels calling Pietro a freak when his powers first began to manifest. Pietro fighting back tears as his best friend pushes him away. Feeling avenged when the spikes began to shoot out of his rival's body, but guilty for thinking like that at the same time.

"I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned."

Lance following Kitty around, letting her lead him around. Lance and Kitty talking and flirting; Kitty telling Lance that it was over. Lance coming home from school crushed. The next day they were back together again, and, once again, Lance giving of himself completely, changing everything about himself for this girl. Lance joining the X-Men just to try to be the man Kitty would want him to be. Finding Lance in his room, punching everything near him, blinded by tears, as he tells Pietro that Kitty told him he would never have what it takes.

"I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side."

Images of the X-Men's problems, trivial to him, but all-consuming to the people from the good side. The mutants could feel his mocking laughter as he picked apart their problems: Scott couldn't control his powers, but he still had the money to buy shades to help him. Jean's powers spinning out of control, but at least thirty people willing to help. Kitty unable to decide what to wear to school, Kurt hating his image inducer. Evan getting a low grade in a class.

"I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye."

Pietro's guilt and shame as he watches his sister being dragged away by the white-coated men. His anger at himself for being unable to help her. His father's hand pressing down on his shoulder, keeping the boy from doing anything.

A few years later, when it's finally sunk in that Wanda's not coming back. Trashing everything in his father's office as he looks for something – anything – that might lead him to his sister. His father's cold sneer, so much like his own, staring down at him as he tells Pietro that he will never find Wanda. Pietro following Magneto's every whim in the hopes that, someday, he might let slip where Wanda was being held. Lying awake at night, mentally crying out for his other half.

"I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality."

Watching as some girls walk arm-in-arm with girls, and boys do the same with boys. The people around the couples giving them disgusted stares and even throwing insults or objects at the couple. The people being attacked shifts, and it's mutants being attacked.

"I believe that trust is more important than monogamy."

Watching as Jean goes out with both Scott Summers and Duncan Matthews. Scott is jealous, but trusts her to do what she feels is right for her. Jean finally choosing the mutant, and the trust in their relationship complete.

"I believe your most attractive features are you heart and soul."

Rahne and Bobby helping a stray dog, feeding it and taking it to a shelter, where it might eventually find a home. Jean reaching out to Fred, even if it was with ulterior motives. Lance making sure no one was looking, then giving his only meal of the day to a starving man.

"I believe that family is worth more than money or gold."

Another image of the Brotherhood gathered together, joking and playing games. Lance turning down a higher-paying position, since it means tearing the family apart. Todd comforting Wanda as her memories returned to her.

"I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair."

All of the Brotherhood working to make sure they can pay Mystique's debts. Lance and Fred coming home tired and sweaty every night, but still making their best effort to make everything seem like normal. Watching the Institute, knowing that no one in that building has ever felt the pangs of starvation; of eating only one meal in two days, and feeling ill because the water they drank was the same color as mud.

"I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires."

Magneto sitting in his study, listening to Pietro explain the situation at the Brotherhood house. Pietro lifting his shirt to reveal a concave stomach and every rib visible. Magneto simply barks at him to put his shirt down and get out of his sight. If they couldn't get their act together long enough to feed themselves, then why should he help them. Pietro trying to explain that it was the guardian's job, but stopped by the sharp slap on his cheek.

"I believe in Karma; what you give is what you get returned."

Wanda being forced to endure ten long years in the asylum because of her father's cruelty and fear. Finally getting out and immediately trying to kill her father and brother. Magneto having her memories altered to make her love him. Wanda finally happy, like she deserves. Magneto still turning against them; Wanda fighting him away from the Brotherhood.

"I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned."

Todd going out of his way to make Wanda happy, even at the risk of bodily damage to himself. Todd comforting the Goth girl, only to have his foot stepped on, and then thrown across the room. Stealing Kurt's image inducer to get a chance to talk to Wanda. Wanda kissing him until she realizes who is under the image inducer.

"I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side."

Then the images switched to the Brotherhood: Lance working three jobs to support the teens after Mystique and Magneto abandoned them. Wanda locked away in an asylum for ten years. Todd constantly picked on and pushed around. Fred teased mercilessly because he happened to be bigger than most people. Rogue, lied to all her life about what she was. Pietro, cowering at his father's feet, trying to avoid the man's rage.

"I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye."

Wanda and Pietro as very young children, playing games in the dirt outside their home in Romania. Crying and hungry because their 'parents' didn't make enough to bring food home. Learning the gypsy trade. Being taken from that hard but happy life by their real father. Finally learning the true meaning of the word 'cruel'. Looking back on the days in Romania as the best in his life.

"I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness."

Wanda, unable to control her powers because of her rage. Finally forgiving her brother for his part in her imprisonment, and suddenly much better able to control her powers. Sending a miniature aurora borealis through the house on Christmas to light it up, the soft lights giving the broken-down house an ethereal feel to it.

"I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed."

Watching as a young couple make out in the park, oblivious to his presence. Mystique, in her guise as the principle, walking up to Magneto seductively, both adults ignoring the boy leaning against the bookcase in their lust.

"I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists."

Flipping through the channels on TV late at night, sneering at the priest on the screen who is begging for money. Feeling his stomach growl as the man preaches about feeding the hungry. Rolling his eyes and the fat man and knowing instinctively that this man has never had a hard day in his life.

"I believe in love surviving death into eternity."

Pietro and Wanda watching their foster parents get killed by a mob. Crying as their bodies were maimed, but still feeling the love the two held for the twins. Remembering many years later as a loud group of skaters taunt him about his powers, Evan standing in the foreground; still feeling the love of the couple in Romania who raised him and his twin sister as their own. Knowing that nothing this group says will ever hurt as much as losing those two had been, knowing that only their love had kept him alive this long in his father's hands.

The images faded out, and the mutants were left with only his words as he sang the chorus a final time, his tenor still strong and powerful, reaching to all of the students and teachers in the audience. Jean stopped her broadcast to the professors and adults at the Institute, letting them hear and see everything the mutant students did.

Pietro sang the chorus two more times without the images.

His voice and the music finally trailed off, and Pietro walked off the stage to the loudest clapping yet. No one in the school – aside from Wanda – knew that he could sing so well. The mutants in the audience didn't clap; they were so busy trying to understand what they had seen. When the assembly was over they gathered around Pietro, the Brotherhood next to the boy, and the X-Men coming up to them afterward.

"That was really good, Tro," Wanda whispered in her brother's ear as she hugged him. He grinned and hugged her back, glad she was talking to him willingly. Then he looked up and saw the X-Men walking toward them.

"How did you project those images? Are you a telepath?" Jean asked as the group walked up to the Brotherhood. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"You didn't honestly think I was just fast, did you?" Their silence and wide eyes confirmed that they had. "No, I'm not a telepath. I can just… do that when the song has enough meaning. It's only when I sing, and it doesn't usually reach many people."

"Did any of the other students…?"

"No. Only other mutants in the gym saw and felt those. I made sure of that."

"About what was projected…"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to baldy for help. This is my thing, and I have control over it. I just wanted everyone to see that… we're not what you X-Geeks seem to think we are. Yeah, we act like a bunch of Hoods, but we were raised like that. Our lives have more problems than I could ever show you, but you never look past the surface, even mentally."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't bother, Daniels. Our friendship ended the day you found out about my speed. I don't have the energy to work on it again. Bye." Pietro turned and began to walk toward Lance's jeep. The rest of the Brotherhood got the message and followed him, leaving the X-Men staring at their backs dumbfounded.

…

A/N: I have no idea where that came from, but I was listening to "Affirmation" by Savage Garden, and I just thought it fit Pietro. Please review and let me know what you think? About the story or my first attempt at X-Men Evolution, or my writing in general. Thankies!


End file.
